Code Kraai
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: AU!University. You're a young private investigator. Being assigned to the job involving Code; Kraai, you're most sure that you'll get into a chaos. But when secrets are revealed, it's pretty unimaginable, isn't it? [Reader-Insert] [Readerx?] [Rated T for... the crimes?]
1. Museum

**Yes, shoot me. orz.**

**I know I shouldn't start a project before another ends. I just can't help it.  
So I was browsing otome games (Yes, now you know), and I saw one called Love Letter From Thief X. And this just happens. Yeah. Damn.**

**But since I'm not sure myself, I don't know whether or not I will update this or just end this as a stupid one shot.**

**The genre is Mystery/Romance, with a little bit crime activity on top. Fine, I lied. With ALOT of Crime syrup. But nothing too bad, really. Anyway, so, I don't even know what I'm writing... and I dunno seriously. And the museum name? I know, my naming sense is worst than Kariya's.**

**On another note, do you guys have great (free) otome game you'd recommend? One that doesn't need japanese language pack, please. I just can't find where to download them.**

**Anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

It was late at night at the famous museum "Plateau". There are guards everywhere, standing watch with their eyes fully open, waiting for anything that could happen that night.

You were one of the few 'young' (young being an university student) female investigator that was assigned at Plateau. You didn't have enough sleep, and frankly you felt sleepy, but due to your devotion to your work, your eyes stayed open.

Three hours had passed since you started your guarding duty, and frankly, it is NOT easy to stay awake when you barely had any sleep these days. Paperworks, and all those things really loves you, thus always coming to you, and your perfectionist trait does not help a single bit.

Suddenly, there were a gunshot sound, and glasses shattered. Your colleagues, whom (mostly) almost fell asleep, quickly straightened themselves and looked around, concentration fully laid on the painting they (and you) are supposed to protect.

The other guards were checking on the place in which the glasses broke; but you had your own agenda. Working alone was your specialty, although you've never rejected a helping hand.

You had an inkling that the thief, or should you say _thieves _instead, will not come in from the broken glass, but rather, a little far away from them. It is also a possibility that they are disguised, but you're not sure.

Suddenly the emegency alarm roared out loud, and the emergency sprinklers turned on by themselves as well. There were no fires; you would've noticed.

You're surprised, and you're soaked wet.

As if sprinklers weren't enough, the lights went off, _by themselves, once again._

This created more chaos within the museum. Most of the guards are blindly chasing anything in sight.

This, of course, made you panic, too.

What's going to happen?

___**Earlier this morning, Headquarters**___

_"We have an emergency!" You heard someone shout. Looking up, you saw your colleague. On his hand was a black envelope, adored with the strong scent of roses—it was so strong that you could smell it. It was not a normal envelope; as there is a logo of red rose, overlapping with an X on the outside._

_It was Akiyama Saitou, one of your closest colleague. He has black hair and brown eyes, and to be frank, he is quite the lady killer. He's a gentleman, as well. Alot of girls had fallen in love with him, but he never accepted any one of them._

_It's quite scary how he uses his popularity to gain informations, though. He is one investigator to be feared._

_"What is that, Saitou-san?" You asked him. He was going to bring the envelope to your boss, you thought, but there is nothing wrong in asking, isn't there?_

_"Aa, (F/n)!" Saitou turned around and jogged to your desk. He seemed eager to tell you._

_"...What a strong scent..." You commented._

_"Yeah. (F/n), have you heard about the __**"Code; Kraai"**__?" he asked._

_"Kraai... Yes. They are the thief group, are they not?" you said._

_"Yes. Their trademark are this black envelope. Of course there are letters inside. It's quite interesting reading them, though not really when you realized that they are actually going to steal from you." He said as he smiled bitterly. "Wanna take a peek?"_

_"Is it ok?" You asked. "You haven't told the boss yet."_

_"It's fine. I have an inkling that you're going to get assigned to the job." Saitou answered._

_"Saitou-san..."_

_"Anyway, here." He handed you the envelope. You carefully opened them, not wanting to give the slightest scratch._

_Inside, there were two things._

_A normal-looking folded paper, and a black card._

_"...Saitou-san, this?" you asked._

_"Ah, yes. Apparently, this group is... a little eccentric."_

_"...I see."_

_Then, you proceeded to open the letter._

_We are Code; Kraai.  
Together with this letter, we are sending you a warning.  
..._

_The handwriting here are neat, and the way the writer write is really polite. It's weird, considering they are thieves. If you (No, you are NOT going to) became a thief, you wouldn't bother writing like this._

_Then you moved on._

_Pft, that was formal and lame.  
Our leader could've done better._

_...the writing style changed._

_That's rude, don't say that to our Leader!  
Why are we writing this anyway?_

_...And again._

_...Weren't we writing this because Leader told us to?_

_This one's handwriting is pretty cool. Wait, are you supposed to go and praise thieves?_

_Stop it, all of you! The leader got a headache!_

_..._

_Oh-kay. No comment. It seems that Code; Kraai had their own problems._

_"Finished, (F/n)?" Saitou asked. You nodded as you gave him back the letter. You were confused, to say the least. These people... you thought that they vaguely resemble people you know, but you just... can't quite put a finger on it._

_"This card," Saitou said. "Take a look at it." You nodded and took the black card from Saitou's hand._

_There were nothing but the rose logo on the card._

_"Their trademark," Saitou said, "Quite charming, aren't they? Hmm, hmm!" Saitou said._

_"S-Saitou-san, you said that as if you like men..." You said._

_"...Men? How did you know their gender?" Saitou asked._

_You quickly turned to look at him. Did you just said "Men"? You're not quite sure how you knew their genders, as well. Truth be told, the word just rushed out from your lips. It was puzzling indeed. But your feelings told you that the thieves, are, in fact, a group of men. Although it's quite possible that those are girls, it's unlikely._

_But to be able to say it so confidently... How?_

_After pondering for a while, you gave Saitou your (vague) answer._

_"I'm not sure myself, Saitou-san."_

_"...Aa, I see. Then, I'll go and give this to boss. He shall speak the magic word and off people go." He chuckled. You laughed with him, and he waved at you._

_You continued with your work._

___**Flashback End**___

It's quite your luck to get involved with Code; Kraai.

They are famous for their stealth. Nobody knew how they could just steal something without anyone realizing.

But now you (somewhat) knew. It was because of _this. _The panic and chaos they created.

"Everyone! Don't panic, stay on guard!" You shouted, but you felt like slapping yourself because your voice betrayed you. They're shaky, and isn't filled with bravery you almost always shown.

Then, when you were about to move, you felt something on your back.

...A _gun._

Your adrenaline rushed, and you wanted to scream, but the person would obviously shoot you if you do. And so you shut your mouth, waiting for a miracle to happen.

_"Hey, (F/n)."_

...who... who said that? It's... quite... a familiar voice...

_"Sorry, but I can't let you see anything."_

You felt a needle, and you immediately realize that it was a drug.

_"You won't die." _The voice said, and then paused, _"But you shouldn't see." _

You immediately fell asleep, so you didn't hear anything else.

But the mysterious person was saying another line, before walking away,

_"We won't let anything happen to you."_

* * *

**Yeah, so that's that. Anyone wanna take a guess who are the members of Code; Kraai (There are 5, with different personalities)? And no, it's not Protocol Omega, it's not anyone from CS (though I might add CS character as sprinkle later). It's free with (probably) a prize. But I can't do anything beside writing OTL.**

**R&R? Seriously Code; Kraai... how lame. Kraai means crow in Dutch, but heck. There are going to be some surprise later, but that's for later.**


	2. Hospitalized

**Thank you for the reviews! Honestly I wasn't expecting any since I sucked at mysteries.**

**And Guest-san, that was a good guess, but this was set at INAGO, with INAGO/and maybe CS characters. Sorry for the inconvenience! I'm ashamed that I made people wait so long... XXDarkPrincessXX, this is the second chapter for you, and for the rest who waited as well!**

**Do give suggestions and criticism! I guess two of the Code; Kraai members are pretty visible here.**

* * *

You woke up in a white room. Your sight are still clouded and you are a bit light-headed. As you looked around, you saw someone sitting on the chair beside your bed.

His face are blurry in your eyes, and you couldn't really make out who he is.

"You're awake, (F/n)." You heard him say.

And then when you finally fully awake, you smiled at him. He was Matsukaze Tenma, your considerably close friend at college. He was such a kind hearted man.

"...Tenma." You said.

"I was getting worried..." Tenma's voice cracked up, "I knew you should've not accept that assignment. Code; Kraai is really dangerous... you know..."

You smiled weakly, "I know, Tenma. But I can't neglect my work." You said.

"(F/n)..."

"Tenma, I remember... something... someone from Code; Kraai... sounds like one of our friends, but I can't be sure..."

Tenma suddenly fell quiet, not knowing what to say nor do.

"Tenma?" You asked, worried.

"N-no, it must be just your... imagination, (F/n). Rest well, and leave the rest to Saitou-san or the others, okay? Your recovery is-" Tenma continue to babble.

"Tenma!" You yelled, "What's wrong?"

"No... there's nothing wrong. I have to go now, (F/n)... see you." Tenma said as he stood up and left, leaving you utterly confused.

_"I'm sorry, I can't tell you just yet. We are... we are doing this... work..." _Tenma thought.

* * *

The next morning you are already discharged from the hospital, and you quickly went back home.

At home, you wondered why Tenma was acting so strangely yesterday. Could he... have some kind of ties to Code; Kraai?

You didn't want to lay suspicion on your own close friend, but your feelings told you that Tenma is, in fact, a member of Code; Kraai.

But how do you suppose you could get a proof?

And then you heard a knock.

"Coming!" You said as you opened your door.

It was, surprisingly, Tsurugi Kyousuke, the so called bad-boy idol of the college, slash Tenma's close friend. You were sure that your girl-friends are going to leave the hobby of idolizing/picking fights over boys after they graduated from high school, but apparently you were wrong.

"Tsurugi...? Why are you here?" You asked.

"...Just checking on you."

"...Thank you," you smiled. You honestly never thought that Tsurugi the quiet male actually did care about you. "I appreciate it, Tsurugi."

Tsurugi nodded as he felt a pang of guilt.

_"It's my fault she got hospitalized," _he thought. _"But it was neccessary for the mission..."_

"I'm sorry." He said faintly.

"What...?" You asked, not quite sure you weren't misheard him.

"...Nothing. I'm going now." Tsurugi said as he turned around and left.

"Are you sure you don't want tea first?" You yelled.

Tsurugi turned around as he shook his head. "I'm fine. See you tomorrow."

"See you, Tsurugi!" you said.

_"Tsurugi was acting as weird as Tenma the other day." _You thought, _"Certainly something is suspicious."_

* * *

**Short.**

**Sorry!~**


	3. One Week

**Props for Mitsura Lily to say about Code; Kraai. I totally forgot I have one chapter written lmao.**

**And for Jeez, Those Guys, I'm planning to go and publish the next chapter at 14 Feb. Idk tho, I have alot of stuff going on, like Student exchange program and things so I got to study and learn about my own culture and things.**

**I'm going to Thailand! Anyone from there?~**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Mitsura Lily and everyone else!**

**(nothing really happens here tho)**

* * *

"Hey, (F/n). Today you got assigned to another job." Saitou said, giving you a cup of coffee whilst you work on your papers. You looked at him, as you sighed heavily.

"Work doesn't seem to end. I haven't even graduated yet." You said.

"Well, no joke. Even for me. Look at my desk." Saitou said, scratching the back of his head.

You turned around to see Saitou's desk, about fifteen metres away from yours. His desk, which is always clean whenever you turn around to look at it, was no longer clean. It was full of papers, datas and photos.

"And it was yesterday when I finished my papers." Saitou said, "What a harsh boss we have."

"I fully agree," you said, "So, what's my job this time?"

"I heard it's something connected with Code; Kraai, again," Saitou said, as his voice suddenly turned serious, "You've been hospitalized yesterday because of them. You might as well reject this assignment."

"...But I can't. I must unravel Code; Kraai's... mystery."

"Hoo, what's with the sudden seriousness? Hmm? Do you, by any chance, have leads as to who are the members of Code; Kraai?" He asked.

"...I might have. But I'm not sure myself. I do not dare to give false informations, thus I can't tell you now, Saitou-san."

"It's okay. Just don't let boss gets wind of this, or he might _torture _you just to get the information he needed," Saitou joked as he laughed.

"Haha, I'll remember your advice, Saitou-san. I'd better go and meet boss now, or else he might _explode._" You said, chuckling.

"Exaggerating about him is always funny." Saitou said.

"I know, right? See you later, Saitou-san!"

You walked to your boss' office, ready for his briefing.

* * *

"Finally, you are here, (L/n)." Your boss said.

"Yes."

"Your assignment now is to look for any leads regarding Code; Kraai. Take anything you need, however, your time is limited to a week." Your boss said.

"...That's... strange, boss."

"This was an order from the higher-ups," Your boss replied, "Apparently, they caught wind of Code; Kraai's next target, which is a corrupt governmental bigshot's house. Of course, as they needed to maintain their image, we have to do any and everything to not let that happen, while they sit their asses there without a care in the world." Your boss sounded really sarcastic and annoyed.

"I... I see." You replied, "Alright, boss. I'll do everything I can."

"I'm counting on you."

"Yes!"

You walked out of his office after you bid your good bye.

* * *

It was lunchtime and you're really hungry. You decided to go to the cafeteria and buy something to eat.

You met with Saitou at the cafeteria. As usual, he's crowded with women and girls all around. He occasionally smiled and nodded at what they said, although you're pretty sure he's not really listening to... whatever they are talking about.

Saitou saw you, and his eyes stared into yours, clearly screaming "Help me!".

You sighed, deciding to help him, even though those women and girls will probably glare at you continuously for your nonexistant guilt of _stealing _Saitou away.

"Saitou-san, boss called." You said. But he knew already that you lied. He smiled as he bid his goodbye to his _fans._

"I need to go now, Boss calling," he said. "See you girls around," he smiled his million yen smile.

He mouthed his "Thank you" to you as he walked outside the cafeteria, not minding that he left about half of his lunch. Running away from those bubble-babble girls are far more important than food to him, anyway.

"Saitou-san, I want to talk to you later." You whispered when he went past you.

He nodded.


End file.
